1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring area of elongated strip materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed in the U.S. Patents to Gotz, No. 981,552 and Bright, No. 741,881, to measure the area of static non-conducting objects such as leather and hides by the use of electrically conducting pins which are energized except where the object is interposed, in Gotz the area as a measure of current strength being read in terms of area on a measuring instrument while in Bright an electrical single impulse adder is employed.
Machines have also been proposed for measuring areas of moving strips. The U.S. Patents to Sawyer, No. 269,962, Beals, No. 674,953 and Thomson, No. 730,491 show various mechanical adding systems to operate area indicators.
McFall, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,965 shows a leather measuring machine in which an electrically actuated clutch is employed in a mechanical adding system.
The area measuring apparatus for measuring strips are relatively complex and subject to operating difficulties in use.